


Cat or Claw

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Selina Looks Good in Leather, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not a <i>nice</i> person, of course she isn’t, but she isn’t <i>terrible</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat or Claw

She’s not a _nice_ person, of course she isn’t, but she isn’t _terrible_. She’s sarcastic, and mean, and steals things for the sheer joy of it… But she’s also funny, and smart, and looks so good in black leather that she frequently has to question the whole ‘totally straight’ thing. And she’s not stupid enough to ever think that the woman could be _good_ , of course, but-

_But_. She doesn’t think that Selina’s entirely bad, or anywhere near evil. And so when they start to spend more time together, on rooftops or cases or sitting in awful diners and drinking cut price coffee, she doesn’t panic about it. Only adjusts her perceptions a little, gulps down cup after cup of caffeine and laughs at all of Selina’s jokes.

She’s aware, and not just from Batman’s permanent scowl or her father’s growing wariness, that she’s playing with fire. That one day, probably soon, she’s going to pay for it and get _scratched_. But the odd thing is…

Well, Somehow she thinks that she wouldn’t _mind_ getting scratched all that much.


End file.
